Anniversary
by NikDRomancemaker xD
Summary: Mia is upset because she thinks that Jayden forgot their anniversary. Jayden wants to surprise her. What will happen? The next chapter is for adults. Please review...! Thanks for reading
1. Anniversary - The surprise

**Hello Reader. This is my first **_**M**_** rated story so please review if it needs improvement. I request you to read the summary first. NOT FOR KIDDIES…**

**According to the story**

Mia thinks that Jayden forgot about their wedding anniversary. She is very upset. Jayden wants to give her a surprise. He is the boss of his company. Now let's see what he does to surprise Mia…

**Mia's POV**

How could he forget our 1st marriage anniversary! I can't believe this! *_calls Emily*_

**At the call**

Mia: Hello Emily.

Emily: Hey Mia. Tomorrow is your first anniversary! Congratulations! How are you feeling?

Mia: _"wow she remembers!"_ Thanks Emily.

Emily: Mia, what's the matter? You seem sad + angry

Mia: Emily you know me so well. And on the other side, there's Jayden, he forgot our anniversary! How could he do this…? I am so sad…

Emily: Awww…Mia! I had my 1st anniversary with mike a month ago and even he forgot about it. It seems so disgusting! All men are the same.

Mia: Jayden is not like other men. He loves me a lot, but how could he forget our anniversary?

Emily: Just calm down. We'll see it later. I got to go, bye…!

Mia: Bye Em. Thanks.

**Jayden's Office**

*_talking to his secretary*_

"Cancel all my meetings for tomorrow. I am celebrating my first wedding anniversary with my wife." Jayden said to his associate. She replied, "Congratulations Sir! But tomorrow you have an important meeting." "Nothing is more important than my wife." The assistant sighs and leaves. *_The associate tells all the employees about Jayden's anniversary.*_ When the employees hear this they start giving gifts and bouquets to Jayden. "My associate is a social butterfly!" Jayden speaks to himself.

**Night (At Home)**

Jayden reached home. Mia opened the door for him. She was looking dull. That evening was not like every evening. Every day when Jayden would come, he would kiss Mia. But this time, Mia did not go towards Jayden. She only said, "I will get the dinner ready on the table. You can go and take a bath. The water is ready…" She sighed and left to the kitchen. Jayden knew why she was so upset. He was pretending as if he forgot their anniversary. He was trying to make her smile. Whenever there is something funky or romantic, they would call each other, 'Mrs. Shiba' and 'Mr. Shiba'. Jayden went to the kitchen and said, "You look very sad, Mrs. Shiba." "Nothing, I am just tired."

**At Dinner**

They were eating silently. Mia broke up the silence saying, "Do you remember what is tomorrow?" To which Jayden replied, "Thursday?" Mia said, "Something more important than that." "10th November?" Mia was getting sadder. She sighed and said, "Yea right…"

**After Dinner**

Mia slept on the bed. Jayden did the same. Mia turned her back towards Jayden. It was not like every night. Jayden was smiling and at the same time feeling sad for her.

**Next Day**

Mia was getting very angry. She could blow up at any moment. Jayden was wearing his office suit. But he was not gonna go to the office…

Mia said to him, "Don't you think you should take a leave for today?" "Nope. Why? Is there something special? If it is, then work comes first." He went out of the door. His lines made Mia's red with angst. She blew up. "OKAY! JUST GO! YOU'RE GETTING LATE! GO FAST, YOUR WORK IS CALLING YOU! WHY DON'T YOU JUST MARRY YOUR COMPANY? THEN YOU CAN WORK ALL THE TIME, DAY-AFTERNOON-EVENING-NIGHT…! KEEP WORKING! DON'T STOP EVER!" She said and banged the door. Jayden first time saw such anger in Mia. He was grinning. He did not go to the office. Instead, he was checking that if he's arrangement was ready.

Mia was sobbing while cutting onions. She was thinking, "I shouldn't have talked to him like that." (and bla bla bla!) When she opened the oven she found a pink envelope. When she opened it and saw a baby pink paper. It had her fragrance. It smelled of pink roses which was similar to Mia's perfume. She unfolded it and noticed that it was a letter.

**The letter**

Note: - Italic writings for letter. Normal writings for Mia's thinking and actions

_Dear Mia,_

_I know you're surprised right now. I have something for you. But before saying anything else I want to say that I LOVE YOU A LOT, MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE. I wanted to give you a surprise so I acted as if I forgot our anniversary. I am so sorry that I made you so sad. _

_Now go to the drawing room. _Mia goes to the drawing room. _You are there? Great! Now check behind the T.V._

_With lots of love,_

_Jayden_

Mia found another letter there. She opened it and it read

_Dear Mia,_

_Already found the next letter? Stop smiling. Now when I know that you're smiling, your smile got bigger. _ She gave out a laugh._ You're laughing now… Okay now go to the kitchen. _She does as written. _Open the left cabinet._ She found a diamond set there. It was truly beautiful. _You're very happy…_

_I love you,_

_Jayden_

She found another letter beside the set. It read

_Dear Mia,_

_Ready for the next surprise? Go to the study room. Open the large cupboard. You're confused which one…? The one in which I keep important things. And since you are important for me, it's waiting for you there. _Mia started blushing. _Mia… what do I notice…you're blushing! You are looking so pretty…._She feels shy. _ Why are you feeling shy? I'm your husband…_ _Okay open the cupboard. _Mia opened the cupboard. _ See, there's a key kept there. Take it and open the small drawer in the cupboard. _Mia did so. She found a beautiful long satin royal red dress. _You're thinking how would you look wearing it? Well, I have imagined you and you look like a princess who is getting married clad in royal red. Well now… Find something more?_

_Your one and only,_

_Jayden_

She found another letter. It was the last one. It read only…

_Dear Mia,_

_Look out of the window. _She looked down from the window. Jayden was standing there smiling at her. He was wearing a romantic suit with a pink rose in his pocked, a black Mercedes behind, waiting for her…He waved his hand. Mia gave him a flying kiss. He ran and pretended to put in his pocket. It looked very funny. _Wear you dress and set and meet me down…_

_Your Mr. Perfect_

_Jayden._

**The Big Surprise**

She quickly got dressed and walked towards Jayden. Jayden widened his eyes. She was looking fabulous. "_She's soooooooooooo… beautiful!_ When she came towards him she said, "Jayden… I am so sorr-" She got cutted when his hand covered her mouth. "Don't say anything. You don't need to explain." He then bent on the ground and holded her wrist inserted a ring with a big diamond. He said, "I love you Mia…" Mia replied in return, "I love you too Jayden." He got up and opened the car door for her. She took the offer. They went on a drive. "Where are we going Jayden?" she asked. "That's a surprise." he answered.

THE END

**Sorry for making it short. There are many sex explicit scenes in the next chapter. LIKE IT? Review. HATE IT? REVIEW. Thanks for reading. Will tr my best to update soon.**


	2. Anniversary - The honeymoon

**Updated my story…this is all about the surprise that Jayden gave to Mia.**

**The Big Surprise (Continued)**

Mia was getting confused and was very impatient to know what the surprise was. Jayden was not ready to say anything to her. He just kept driving. When Mia rested her hand on the seat, Jayden rested his hand on her wrist. Then they came on neither a road where Mia could neither see any cars there nor any people. "Hey this place looks kinda similar..." She said in a confused manner. Jayden replied, "Yes…" Mia's patience level was decreasing by now. She is a cheerful girl who loves surprises and is always impatient to know things.

They came to a big mansion its name was 'The Shiba Sadan' Jayden opened the car door for Mia and offered his hand. Mia took the offer and he again opened the mansion door for her. "Hey it is…it is our honeymoon place! We had our first honeymoon here!" Mia exclaimed. Jayden said, "Ya Mia…" The mansion was decorated very beautifully. Wherever you get to see, you get roses, Mia's favorite…pink roses. The candles were already lit up. When she entered inside, she saw her paintings. She couldn't believe that Jayden made her paintings. When she turned around to see him, she looked in his eyes, she only saw love and affectionate. She turned around and walked to the bedroom. Jayden followed her. The bed was decorated with red roses and it looked very romantic. Then suddenly, Jayden leaned in, turned her around, and trapped her in a kiss. Mia broke the kiss and said, "Jayden…?" Jayden replied, "We are here to have our second honeymoon…" Mia was shot up with love, she said, "Wow Jayden…this is so sweet. You did all this for me…" "Because I love you…" he said. Then he continued the kiss. Mia again broke away and said, "Jayden, I need to get fresh. I need a shower." He frowned and said, "Why…?" She replied, "Because I need to." She left his hand and headed to the bathroom. When suddenly, Jayden holded her hand again and said, "With me…" Mia turned around and replied, "Jayden…?" "You are my wife; we can do anything we like." He said. She replied in anxiety, "_Okay, but only a shower, nothing else…" _ He shot up like a bullet from a gun and followed her inside.

**The Private Shower**

As soon as they entered, Jayden closed the door. They slowly started taking off each other's clothes. Mia was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Jayden was opening the hooks of her dress from behind. When they removed everything, Mia turned on the shower. But guess, they were not wet because as soon as Mia turned the shower on Jayden got in the mood and he pushed Mia on the bathroom wall. He started kissing her. Mia, too, loved the pleasure he was giving her. When he was about to kiss her neck, Mia pushed his chest lightly and the broke apart. _"Mr. Shiba, I said only a shower…nothing else."_ Jayden's face flushed. After showering, Jayden came out first. He got ready in his night suit and went to the living room. He was waiting for Mia to come out. After some time Mia came out of the bathroom (to the bedroom) while Jayden was sitting in the living room. She took out her pink long night gown. She dressed nicely…Jayden was getting impatient now. When Mia was combing her hair, he called out, "Mrs. Shiba! Someone is waiting for you…!" "Two minutes more…!" She replied. Jayden just peeped in and saw a sexy, stunning Mia… She was looking so beautiful wearing a pretty pink dress, shining like an angel. As soon as she kept the comb on the dressing table, Jayden picked her like a princess and said, "I have waited for too long Mrs. Shiba and now I can't wait any more." He laid her on the bed. "You should be patient, Mr. Shiba."

He sat beside her, they looked at each other for a few minutes and then Jayden got on top of her. He was going slow… he kissed her nose, bitted her ear and gave a sweet, passionate, long kiss. Mia opened her mouth so that his tongue could slide into her mouth. It went on and on… then Jayden started giving light kisses on her neck. Mia's eyes were closed. He was going easy so that they could feel the pleasure for a longer time. Then Mia tossed around on top of him, he slightly moved his head above and then she hovered her hands on his hair. Then he tossed again and they both sat up. Mia was slowly opening his night suit's buttons and she removed it from his arms and threw it away. Her hands rested on his chest and he was nibbling her neck. He was removing her gown from behind slowly, untying the knots… removed it and threw it. He removed all his clothes They laid once again… Mia tossed on top of him and he sat up with while Mia was sitting on top of him. He was going like crazy… Then, while Jayden was nibbling her neck she started opening the hooks of her lingerie from front. She exposed her bare breasts in front of him and he started nibbling and kissing her chest. The whole room was filled with the sounds of their kisses and moans. Mia bitted her lips or she would squeal like crazy. Mia was on top of Jayden, He slept on the bed. He slowly removed her knot (of the lingerie) from behind. He removed it and threw it in a corner. They were now naked bodies. Jayden was sucking her nipples while Mia was moaning, "uhhhh…aaahhh…." She didn't want him to stop. Jayden stopped now. Mia was erecting him by fondling him. The he inserted his erection inside her… Mia was wheezing like crazy. He was thrusting in and out of her. After each propel, Mia would give out a moan… When he started plunging fast, She gave out a loud mourn, "Aaah…Jay…Jay…Jayden!" She was huffing. Her breath and heart beat were running like the Indian Cheetah… They were close now. He kissed her again and came out of her. They fell asleep. Mia was in Jayden's arms…

**Morning**

Mia was the first to wake up. She saw that the whole room was a mess. She looked at Jayden, got out of his arms and kissed his forehead. She got fresh and made breakfast…

After an hour Jayden was out of bed, he didn't see Mia. He went in the shower and while his hands were on the sink, he was thinking about the moments he spent with Mia last night. He thought about the kisses and passion… He got ready and was smiling. He entered the kitchen…Mia was cooking something delicious. He went behind her and moved her hair from one should to the other. He gave some kisses on her neck. Mia moved aside and said, "Calm down Mr. Shiba…breakfast is ready. "I can't… last night was so awesome. I love you Mrs. Shiba. They had breakfast and headed off to their home. Everything was normal…their romantic days, evening and everything else…

**Please review because this is my first mature story. Thanks for reading. Will try to make some **_**T**_**rated stories next time Till then…Keep Smiling **


End file.
